


My Morning With Benedict

by dederants



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dederants/pseuds/dederants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up one morning with this idea in mind... What would mornings be like if you were to wake up to Benedict Cumberbatch? A simple ficlet but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Morning With Benedict

The room was bright, or at least that's what I sensed through my eyelids. My eyes were not yet ready to open, so my index finger helped with that situation, roughly rubbing them awake. I'd left the window wide open, but it wasn't cold like it had been the night before.

And I was feeling a bit warm as it was in my legs; they felt elevated, like they were propped up on pillows. But there weren't pillows... Instead, they were another pair of gams that were a bit unfamiliar to me, and then I felt a couple of fingers slide up my right calf. I pulled myself up and rested on my elbows, looking up and into a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I saw you were thinking of me, so I decided to drop by."

"Pinch me."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"I'm hoping that I'm not dreaming."

With a deep chuckle, he did as I asked, and it was real and all. I wanted to just grab his crotch right then and there, but I didn't wanna be rude. But how would he know that I was not only thinking about him, but how to get to my house?

"What's my name?"

"Deannah." As he said my name, he pulled my right leg up to rest on his left shoulder and kissed along the lower part of it. I swear I could've lost control at that moment. It was a wonder I still had any... 

"No, really. Why are you here?" 

"Deannah, I know that many of the times you've... thought of me, you've done so in...", he emitted a low growl from his throat, "suggestive ways."

"I know, but I'm afraid that if I do meet you in real life, I--"

"But this is real life," he said.

"I know this isn't real. I've never met you beforehand, but I'm not gonna complain about this. This is the closest I'll ever get to you, and I'm okay with that."

"Well, you never know," said Benedict, his left eyebrow arched.

"No, I know for sure that you're one of many people I will never meet in person. But again, I don't mind. This is nice, us meeting in dreamland." I chuckled a bit about the thought of being in a dream with Benedict. I'd seen him in dreams before, but I don't remember he and I being even this close. I'm really praying that this dream doesn't end before the sex happens...

"Cheeky thoughts running through that head of yours," said Benedict. Forgot he could read my thoughts.

"Well, quit being so nosy, then."

"It cannot be helped." His face contorted into what could've been an apologetic look, the muscles in the corners of his mouth pulling down and showing a bit of teeth. "This isn't my dream, and I don't make the rules."

"Oh. Sorry about that. But don't think for one second that I'm a saint when it comes to... those thoughts."

"I understand. What would you like to do now... other than that?"

"What?" I was lost in his eyes, of which I couldn't even tell you what color they were. They tend to change from time to time, even in pictures of his. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said after regaining consciousness. "Just curious: what color are your eyes?"

"I would say they're blue, but they do have a mind of their own." The smile that overwhelmed his face and shown through his eyes made my heart skip a beat. "I have my mother's eyes."

"That you do." I got lost in them again.

Before I knew it, he was on top of me and peering down into my eyes; it felt as if he'd gripped tightly onto my soul and was yanking it out with every passing second.

 _Kiss me_  was all my brain could muster at the moment, and he made that wish come true.


End file.
